Niveus Tempestas
by Xevaral
Summary: There's a winter storm in Smallville and Chloe ends up cooking for Lex, among other things. ChloeLex
1. Niveus Tempestas, part one

Niveus Tempestas, part one  
  
It was that time of year again. When everyone bought way too much food to store away in their pantries, just in case this year was the year. The weather was forecast to have a one hundred percent chance of snow tonight, which has never been done in the past ten years. This year seemed to be the year, unless the weather forecasters decided to play a prank. It was working so far. Every store had been closed, except for Smallville's Food Market.  
  
Gabe and Lana were both at Chloe's house, storing away food that will never be eaten. Her dad spent over two hours buying what was left in the market. He said, "Lex's people must have just left. They probably wanted to make sure they had enough food for an army." Yeah, an army of two men, Chloe thought. Lex probably had all of his food imported.  
  
Soon after they had finished storing away the excessive amount of food, Clark showed up with checkers. Yes, checkers! He really was raised on a farm. Why couldn't he bring trivial pursuit or the classic monopoly? Instead he brought checkers, and to no surprise it just so happened to be Lana's favorite game.  
  
Which is the reason why Chloe has spent the last couple of minutes starring at donuts in the market. It was either this or watch the weather channel with her father. Watching Clark and Lana play checkers will never be an option. So donuts it was.  
  
Aw, so many to choose from. One can always go with the classic glazed, but Chloe was needing something more. Maybe the chocolate filled bismark would do. "Hmm... glazed or bismark?"  
  
"I prefer the triple chocolate, myself." Chloe turned around to see the owner of the familiar voice. Lex was standing next to her, with a cart. Lex was at Smallville's Food Market? Lex was shopping for food? Lex answered Chloe's obvious surprised face with, "My staff wasn't able to stock more food for the snow storm. Usually I have it shipped from Metropolis, but..."  
  
"The snow storm." Chloe couldn't help but smile at the picture laid out before her. Lex Luthor, sexy, bald billionaire, shopping for groceries. It was cute, she had to admit, if Lex could ever be considered just cute. "Wow, do you even know how to shop for groceries?"  
  
Lex smirked, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He proudly showed Chloe the items in his cart. He had about five boxes of macaroni and cheese, several bags of chips and some canned cheese dip to go along.  
  
Chloe couldn't help but laugh at this choice of items. "You've managed to clean out a frat boy's entire frig."  
  
"You have dairy and carbs, for energy. What more could a person need," Lex pointed out while trying not to smile.  
  
"You were never taught the whole food pyramid thing, when you were a child, were you?" Chloe received a nice, genuine laugh from Lex. It was nice being able to make him laugh, let alone smile. It's been a while since she's seen him smile. Lex has been somewhat of a recluse since he's been back from the asylum and now that Lionel has moved back into the mansion.  
  
"What brings you here during the beginning of what looks to be the worst snow storm in history?" Lex pointed out that it had already begun snowing.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I came her to stare at donuts." Chloe had Lex laughing, despite how cheesy her statement was. Boy, she was on a roll tonight. "Actually, I'm here because I didn't feel like watching Lana and Clark go head to head at checkers. And I didn't see the point in watching the weather channel with my dad, considering all I need to do is look outside." And somehow Chloe all of a sudden managed to make her life sound more boring than it already was.  
  
"Since you don't have anything else to do, care to join me in my attempt at shopping?" Lex smiled at her, eyes practically sparkling. How could she possibly refuse?  
  
"Sure, why not?" Chloe smiled, "But we have to buy real food if I'm going to cook you dinner." It slipped out before she knew it. Lex was smiling at her, completely accepting the offer. Chloe couldn't help but smile back. "Except for the mac and cheese, it can stay."  
  
Lex guided her to start browsing. She couldn't help but picture herself cooking for Lex. The night is already beginning to turn out better than Chloe expected. 


	2. Niveus Tempestas, part two

**Niveus Tempestas Part Two**

Chloe was cooking dinner! Not just any dinner. She was cooking for Lex! She was cooking dinner for Lex in his house! Or is it referred to as mansion? The point was that Chloe was alone, during the biggest snow storm of the century, with Lex Luthor. The whole situation was surreal. Lex Luthor, sexy, former playboy billionaire was standing by Chloe, watching her cook dinner.

Chloe figured that she should cook the best thing that she knew. So she decided to prepare a crispy chicken salad. No one can mess up a salad, it isn't possible.

"It smells great, Chloe." Lex started boiling water for the macaroni and cheese. He stated that he needed to help somehow. Chloe didn't mind. The picture of Lex was surprisingly very sexy, plus she loved macaroni and cheese. It was a win, win situation. She caught herself looking at him longer than she should have. By the cocky smile on Lex's face, she could tell that he had noticed her lingering eyes.

Chloe cleared her throat, trying desperately to shift the attention to something else. "So, I hate to spoil a perfectly peaceful moment, but where is Lionel? I thought he was staying here again." She could tell by the look on Lex's face that he didn't particularly like the change of subject. Who really would after it was changed to the infamous Lionel Luthor?

"Yes, he is staying here again. He's been doing a remarkable job of reminding me." The last comment was kind of odd, Chloe had to admit. However, Lex was talking about his father, Mr. Eccentric Billionaire. "He's in Metropolis for the week. He said that he didn't have time to stay in Smallville during the storm."

So, Lionel was in Metropolis, probably figuring out ways for him to live forever. It was a plus, though, for him to be gone. It meant that Chloe and Lex were the only ones in the mansion. Lex told her earlier that he let his staff go home for the big storm. It was official now. Chloe was alone, completely alone, with Lex Luthor. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't just dreaming. "No, you're awake."

"What?" Lex was looking at her, no staring at her. Did she really just say that out loud?

"Uh, nothing." She couldn't help but blush, "I was just talking to myself. We, reporters, do that sometimes." She could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't believe her. Why must the Luthors never back down from something? "The chicken is ready." Chloe quickly added the cooked chicken to the salad mixture. "How's the mac and cheese?" It was more than obvious that she wanted to shift the attention to something else.

"I just need to add the butter, milk and cheese sauce." Chloe watched Lex accidentally spill some milk on his hand. He slowly licked the liquid up with his more than experienced tongue. She couldn't help but stare at the almost pornographic scene, with a gaped mouth and all. Lex turned and smiled, a devilish grin if there ever was one. "It's ready."

Chloe blinked her eyes, "Um, ye... ye..." She had to collect herself. It was a bit harder than she thought with the images of Lex licking himself rolling through her head. "Right." Plate? Check. Food? Check. Now walking away from a what could be a wet dream in an attempt to calm your nerves? Check.

"Hungry are we?" Lex yelled after her while trying to catch up.

"In more ways than one," she whispered. Thank God the dining table was huge. She strategically sat at the end, the opposite of where Lex sat. It should be plenty of space. "Cheers." She held up her glass of wine that Lex talked her into drinking. At the moment it might not have been the wisest thing to have done. Chloe drunk the wine anyways. If she was going to lose control because of a tempting billionaire she sure as hell wasn't going to do it sober.

"Cheers." Lex let the word roll off his tongue, slow and soothing almost. Chloe realized that he had probably planned this entire thing. She could picture Lex carefully planning out his trap. Lex going to a grocery store when he already had enough food stocked in his massively sized refrigerator. He didn't need food, he went because a certain cute, spunky blonde just so happened to be staring at donuts. Then he made her feel sorry for him by making Chloe think that he couldn't cook. Hell, he probably mastered cooking at a culinary school, because that is what Luthors do. They master everything just for the hell of it. Chloe insists on cooking for him, at his place, allowing just enough time for the storm to take place so she is trapped there, alone, with Mr. Former Playboy.

Oh, yeah. Chloe had it all figured out. Since she couldn't go anywhere, she figured that she might as well join in on the fun. Because, two can play at this game.


	3. Niveus Tempestas, part three

Niveus Tempestas, part three

"Do you have Basic Instinct?" Chloe asked. The question came out of nowhere and Lex practically spat out his macoroni and cheese. Basic Instinct was one of the sexiest movies ever made, and Sharon Stone was one blonde that knew how to be sexy. Chloe figured that she could use the movie to make Mr. Sneaky Billionaire uncomfortable. Watching him squirm in his seat should be entertaining.

"Basic Instinct," Lex gulped.

"Yeah, do you have the movie? How about we watch it after the meal. I like the movie, it's very sexy." She managed to let the last word slide slowly off her tongue. Lex watched her, pure lust and shock was written all over his face. So, he's not best at hiding his expressions after all. Chloe is going to have fun, lots of fun.

"Yes, I actually do have the movie." With a guilty look on his face he continued, "We can watch it, if you really want to."

"Great." Chloe tried her best at giving Lex a seductive smile. She never really tried being a seductress, only to young doctors or security guards, trying to get to the bottom of some freak thing that recently occurred in Smallville. With Lex it was different, it was much harder. He wasn't some geek or idiot that only received sexual pleasures through porn. It's well known that Lex has been around. A person could tell by just looking at him walk. Lex Luthor didn't walk, he glided, slowly. His hips moved with such force. And Chloe needed to stop thinking about this, right now! "Are we ready?"

"Sure." Lex led her to his room. Yep, his bedroom. "I keep all of my movies here. If you want to watch it somewhere else..."

"No, this is great." Chloe couldn't help but think about the fact that she was in Lex's bedroom. Lex's bedroom! Okay, try to stay cool. She took her shoes off and hopped onto the bed, carefully sprawled across, positioning herself just right for watching the movie. When Lex turned around he looked, well, shocked. Chloe was on his bed, and she was trying her best to put her cleavage to work, her ass sticking up in the air, legs stretched out and up in the air. It was as if she was a pro at this or something.

"Do you need a blanket or anything? You might get cold."

"No, I'm pretty hot right and I don't think I will be cooling off anytime soon." Lex stared at her. Damn, she was good at this. She patted the spot next to her. "Come on and lay down so we can start the movie." 

"Yeah, okay." Lex carefully took his shoes off and place them next to the bed. Chloe noticed that they were perfectly lined up. She always thought that he might be obsessive compulsive, but damn. Of course he is rich, and it's practically required for the rich to be like that. And okay, she needs to stop reporter instincts of getting the best of her. Remember, seductress mode, not reporter mode.

"The movie is starting." She tried to ignore Lex for a little while. It's best to give him a little space, act like you're innocent then drop the bomb. First, foot rub. Chloe gracefully bumped her foot against Lex's leg. "Oh, sorry." But left it there. Lex shifted a bit, but her foot still remained touching his leg. Soon she began softly stroking his leg, providing him with some images of other things that can be stroked she's sure. He coughed a little, shifted some more. Chloe continued with the stroking.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

Lex hesitated at first, then, "Do you need anything to eat?"

"We just ate." She could tell that he was trying to come with an excuse to leave. Chloe was enjoying this, a little too much, but seeing Lex squirm is something that isn't seen everyday.

"I'm a little hungry. I think I'm going to get me something to eat." Lex tried to get up, but before he and Chloe knew, she was on top of him. She on top of him and kissing him! Where did that come from? "Chloe?" Lex didn't hold back anymore. He turned her over on her back, him on top of her now. He was ready for this. He was wanting this. Well, why wouldn't he be? He's experienced and she wasn't. Chloe wasn't.

She quickly pushed him off of her. Breathing fast and hard, she wanted to keep her cool. Damnit, what was she thinking? "I don't want to be a tease or anything, but I, I have to go."


	4. Niveus Tempestas, part four

Chloe was almost out of the bedroom when Lex quickly grabbed hold of her and made her stop. "What do you mean you have to go?"

Oh God, think Chloe! "My father, he'll worry about me. If I'm not at home, he'll send the entire Smallville police force out looking for me." Truth was that Gabe has probably fallen asleep in his chair, snoring like there is no tomorrow, while watching the Weather Channel. And if he wasn't watching the Weather Channel than it would was the History Channel. Besides, it isn't like Lana would notice either. She'd be too busy thinking that she was the best checkers player in the world because Clark was letting her win. Chloe did a mental eye roll at the thought.

"Wait, you want to go home because you're father might worry. Please don't tell me that you were thinking of this while I was kissing you." Chloe had to laugh at Lex's insecurity. How a man can be that sexy and insecure at the same time was beyond her. "You can't leave anyways. Have you looked outside lately?"

Well, no she hasn't because she's been too busy starring at the bald and the beautiful, but she could just imagine how bad it was outside. "My father will worry." Chloe knew that her argument wasn't very strong or convincing, but damnit she was going to stick with it anyways, mainly because there was absolutely nothing else. What was she going to tell him, anyways? "Sorry Lex, I can't have sex with you because I'm inexperienced and you are really experienced?" No, she didn't think so either.

"I'll call your father and let him know where you're at." Lex already had his cell phone in hand and pushing buttons by the time he finished his statement. Chloe couldn't think of anything to do except for head on collision. She went flying in the air, tackling Lex underneath her hoping that there wasn't a connection made and Gabe wasn't on the other end listening to obscene gestures and extremely heavy breathing. "What the hell?"

"Don't call my father! Are you insane?" Chloe had Lex pinned down to the floor of his bedroom while Basic Instinct was blaring on the massive TV. For some odd reason Chloe was starting to feel a little kinky, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

"No, are you?" Lex was desperately trying to breathe underneath her. He was almost to the point of flailing his arms around, like a defenseless girl does when being attacked, to get her off of him. For some strange reason Lana came to Chloe's mind.

"My dad will freak out if he gets a call from you telling him that I'm spending the night with you. Just what will he think, what will the neighbors think?" She had to admit that her reasoning was beyond rationality, but she didn't care. She simply could not sleep with him. She hasn't even graduated from high school yet and she was already this close to having sex. Though, having sex with a rich, gorgeous, walking sex object wasn't that bad for being a first time.

"I'm his boss, he has to listen to me. All I will tell him is why you are here and he will understand. Gabe is a guy, he will understand." Chloe chose to ignore that last comment and let Lex up off the floor. He seemed relieved and he breathing was returning back to normal. Chloe watched as he pushed the redial button and got connected to Gabe. "Gabe, this is Lex… Yes, I know it's snowing. It's something isn't it? Oh I haven't been watching the Weather Channel… Oh, well thank you for informing me."

Okay when is Lex going to cut the crap and get to the point? Chloe was doing everything from pacing around the room to almost biting her nails. She couldn't quite bring herself to biting her nails because it was just icky.

"Well, I was calling because I just so happened to run into your daughter at the grocery store an hour ago. No, she isn't at home… She's with me at my mansion, she cooked for me… Yes, I think she's a really good cook… No, she didn't burn my house down. Look, I was wanting to let you know that we are completely snowed in here and that Chloe is going to have to stay here until the snow clears up… Okay, we'll keep in touch, bye." Lex threw his cell phone on the bed after hanging up and had the biggest smile on his face. This couldn't be good. A Luthor smiling? Chloe, or any Smallville resident, has come to realize that smiling Luthors always means trouble. "Did you know that it's supposed to be snowing for the next three days?"

Chloe took a big, hard gulp and tried to manage actual audible words to come out of her mouth. "Is that so? Did my father tell you this?"

"Yes, he said that it was all over the Weather Channel." Lex was smiling more and more. This really wasn't a good sign at all. "It looks like you're going to be here for quite some time. So, we might as well start making the most of it." With that said he crossed the room over to Chloe in one quick flash. Chloe could barely see him walk to her and he was right there like magic.

"I can't, I just can't. I don't know how." Chloe mentally slapped herself on the forehead for actually speaking those words out loud for Lex to hear. She hesitantly looked up at Lex, who was still smiling, and she could tell that innocent thoughts were too far-gone from his mind at the moment. "I know, let's play Trivial Pursuit, do you have Trivial Pursuit?"

She watched as Lex thought over what was just asked for a moment. Pondering Luthors were never a good sign either. "Yes I do, but we must play it my way." Chloe didn't want to know what he meant by his way, but she kind of already knew what it was. Lex walked into his closet and dug out his copy of the trivia game. He showcased it in his arms for Chloe to see and then said, "This is what I like to call Trivial Strip Pursuit." Chloe could do nothing but stare at the box that held her future on trivial cards.


	5. Niveus Tempestas, part five

"This is how it goes: Each time you answer a question incorrectly you have to take an item of clothing off. I can see that you're wearing your shoes and socks, so you need to take them off before we get started. You only get to ask a question after you answered one correctly. I'll ask the first question." Lex was smiling the entire time while he was explaining the rules. Chloe didn't like smiling Luthors, no matter how sexy one might be, she still didn't like them.

"Why do I have to take my shoes and socks off?"

"I make up the rules, remember? I'm taking my shoes and socks off, too. Don't worry it will be fair." Yeah, right. A Luthor fair? Whatever!

"This is so stupid, I can't believe I'm doing this." Chloe shook her head, and waved her hands in the air for emphasis. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She was going to play Trivia "Strip" Pursuit with Lex Luthor, who probably knows all the answers to begin with. Fair her ass!

"If you want you can just let me ravish you and forget about the whole game entirely?" Lex was now staring at her with only God knows what on his mind. He was probably undressing her with his eyes and planning on how to take her. Chloe had to blush under the spotlight.

"No! If I have a chance to put up a fight I'm going to take it." Women empowerment all the way!

"First question; Blue and orange are: a, secondary colors b, complementary colors c, primary colors or d, supplementary colors?" Lex read from the card and then focused his attention back to Chloe.

She couldn't help but think of how stupid this was. However, it was the only thing keeping her from naked Lex for the time being. Then again, how is that a bad thing? "They're two colors that you'll never find in Lana's closet."

"I'm sorry that is incorrect, take off an item of clothing please." Lex said this with the up most concentration. He couldn't be serious.

"That was a joke. No, the answer is b, complementary colors." Chloe had to protest. This was unfair! This was against the law! Well, somewhere it had to be against the law!

"You're answer was incorrect, you must follow the rules of the game." Lex sighed at the argument then immediately looked up with a genuine smile on his face. "Now, please take an item of clothing off."

Chloe rolled her eyes. This was so unfair! Now, she'll have to remember not to crack anymore Lana jokes, which was going to be extremely hard. She looked down at what she was wearing. She had to choose between her top and her jeans. Which will it be, which is more revealing? If she took her top off that will show her bra, and Chloe just wasn't quite ready for Lex to see her bra, she needed a couple of more minutes before she did that. Jeans it was. She could feel Lex's eyes on her the entire time while she took off her jeans. Chloe started speeding up the process, she didn't want to die from overheating, which was what Lex was causing her to do each time he looked at her.

"Next question; The fruit of the cockleblur weed is called a what? A. Poname B. Berry C. Pod D. Burr."

What kind of question is that? Chloe was beginning to really hate this game. Who the hell has heard of a cockleblur anyway? Okay, it's time to think. It can't be a pod, and it can't be a berry. So it's either a poname or a burr. Burr seems too obvious, so it must be poname. "A. Poname."

"I'm sorry, you're answer is incorrect. The correct answer is D. Burr. Please take off an item of clothing."

"Damnit!" Oh yeah, Chloe really hated this game. Okay, now what was it going to be. Should she take off her panties? She debated rather or not her shirt was long enough to cover up her hips. But, what if she missed the next question and she has to take off her top and then nothing would be covering that area? Would she rather show her breasts first or the other part first? Shit, this was so hard!

Lex was becoming impatient. He obviously wanted to see some skin. "You have to take something off."

"I know, I know. Just give me a minute, I'm thinking." Sheesh, men! Why do they have to be so horny all the time? What will it be? Chloe guessed that the one that made the most sense would be her top. So, the top it shall be. She quickly took her top off, feeling an instant chill from the cold room. Great, now her nipples are going to get hard and then Lex will be starring at her even more. Again, how was that a bad thing exactly?

"Next question; what ingredient would you combine with champagne to make a Buck's Fizz? A. Casis B. Guinness C. Orange Juice or D. Brandy."

A question about alcohol? Now Chloe knew with out a doubt that this was just not her day. How the hell was she supposed to answer that? She doesn't know anything about drinks. The only kinds that she knows are beer and daiquiris. What the hell is a Buck's Frizz? Guess, Chloe, just guess. "Umm, orange juice."

"I'm sorry… " Lex looked up at her for a second and stared. He had a disbelieving look on his face. Did she actually get it right? "Yes, that is the correct answer." He shifted the box of cards to her, with a confused look on his face. Chloe mentally patted herself on the back. Damn, was she good or what?

"Alice Walker, author of _The Color Purple_, was once the editor of which women's magazine? A. Martha Stewart Living B. Better Homes and Gardens C. Good Housekeeping or D. Ms?" Chloe mentally did the cliché evil laugh. She couldn't help herself. There was no way that Lex would get this right. He's a guy, why would he?

"Let's skip this and just have sex. Please?" Lex was actually doing the sad puppy dogface. Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing. And somehow he still managed to make it sexy as hell. Was his mother Aphrodite or something? She didn't get it.

"I'm sorry that is the incorrect answer. The correct answer is D. Ms. Please take off an item of clothing." Chloe could do nothing but stare at him, patiently waiting to see some naked Lex. She never in her wildest dreams thought this day would happen. She never thought that he would ever be interested in her either, so go figure.

It didn't take Lex long to decide what to take off. He quickly took off his shirt and threw it across the room, obviously a lot more comfortable with nudity than Chloe. Then he started taking off his pants. Wait a second, he only missed one question. What was doing? "You only have to take on item of clothing off." She barely managed to get the sentence out. Lex was standing in front of her, completely nude. Chloe was actually able to register the fact that he goes commando. She should have known that Lex was too good to confine himself to underwear like normal people.

Lex was male perfection. His long torso showed off his perfect, lean abs that could wash a week's load of her laundry without any trouble. She slowly trailed her eyes lower, taking in his manhood. It was so… That was going to be inside her? Oh, God, it was just scary and so tempting at the same time. Chloe felt as if she was having hot flashes. "Oh, God, I'm having hot flashes and I haven't even graduated from high school yet."

Lex laughed at her, then he got on the floor with hands and knees. He began crawling to her, like some kind of wildcat and it was strangely the sexiest thing Chloe has ever seen. Lex finally reached her, causing her to lay her back against the floor. She wasn't going anywhere; Lex wasn't going to let her. Chloe was now trapped under the Lex Luthor. A sentence that she never thought she would ever think to come true.

Chloe was breathing more heavily than normal as Lex leaned in. He was running his fingers in her hair, while smelling her perfume, barely keeping his mouth from touching hers. Then he slightly blew in her right ear, making her give out embarrassing girly giggles. As if the blowing in her ears wasn't enough, he started to take his tongue and … "Oh, oh… oh." Lex's tongue was promising so many naughty things to her. While he had her trapped, and with his tongue dancing erotically against her ear, he slowly started to move his free hand down below her torso and… "Oh! Oh… my."


End file.
